His Gift Is Not A Pet
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: My Kahoko birthday special :D Summary: Nami asked Kahoko what she wanted on her birthday and told it to all of the boys. Kahoko didn't really mean her answer; a pet. But someone's gift is not as what is told. Who is it and what is his gift?
1. Confusing Mystery

**A/N: **This fic of mine is a birthday-theme for Hino Kahoko whose birthday is on February 27, this sunday. This chapter is just for Feb 26. I was supposed to be publish this on the 26th day as well... but i changed my mind. I'll update the next chapter, "the celebration of her birthday" on the exact day of her birthday :D

* * *

**~His Gift Is Not A Pet~**

**DATE: February 26**

Staring blankly at the window, Kahoko was leaning her chin on her palm, waiting for something interesting that might happen. She was at school, in their classroom. Though the whole room was filled with noises from her classmates, in her ear, she hears nothing but the gust of wind and the sways of leaves in the tree.

"Kaho-chan." Someone called, but she didn't seem to hear her.

"Kaho-chan…"

"Kaho-chan—"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" she snapped out from her reverie.

"You've been spacing out all the time. What's wrong, Kaho?" the other girl said, Nao.

"I-It's nothing! Don't mind me." She shook her hands.

"Anyway, Kaho-chan. That girl, Nami-san is outside, looking for you."

"Amou-san?" she asked, the two girls nodded. She immediately stood up to approach the said girl at the door. Her mind was filled with things, and also wondering why she would look for her.

As soon as she stepped outside, Nami surprised her. "Hino-san!" she stepped back, gasping.

"Amou-san! Please don't startle me again."

"Sorry, sorry! Anyway…" Nami got her mini notebook and pen, and positioned her hands to write. "What do you want on your birthday?"

"What do I want on my birthday?" she repeated, already on the verge of laughing.

"All I want is a pet." She joked, but Nami mistaken her as being serious with her answer and quickly wrote it on her notebook.

"That's all I want to know. Thank you, Hino-san! Jaa!"

Kahoko continued laughing as she went back to her seat. "Geez, what was that for?"

A big imaginary question mark appeared on top of the head of her two best friends while mumbling; "Huh?"

**~Meanwhile~**

Kahoko was walking through the Music Ed's building to hand some books to Ousaki Shinobu who is currently assisting the orchestra.

While passing through the hallway, she saw Yunoki Azuma walking in her direction.

"Ohayoo, Yunoki-senpai!" she greeted, pausing her feet from walking.

"Ohayoo." He stopped in front of her, gradually leaning closer to her face, his fingers were playing with the tip of her hair.

He smirked mischievously. "Be sure to take care of it." he said.

He started walking away, leaving her dumbfounded.

Confusion occupied her mind until she reached the place. _"Take care of what?"_

She pushed the door open, a certain green-haired lad beamed in her sight. He was about to blow his trumpet but didn't continue when he noticed her presence.

"Kaho-chan!" he waved his trumpet in the air.

"Hello, Hihara-senpai." She entered.

"Kaho-chan, I'll be sure to pick the best!" he said, which gives another confusion to her.

"_Pick what? What's going on?" _

As soon as she finished her business there, she bid goodbye to every person in the room, bowing before closing the door behind her. When she faced the direction, she let out another gasp when she saw Shimizu Keiichi standing in front of her.

"Kaho-senpai…" he muttered sleepily.

She placed her hand on her chest, sighing in relief.

"Shimizu-kun, don't scare me off like that."

"Gomen, Kaho-senpai… I just want to say that I want you to look forward to it." he said, smiling. His angel look mesmerized her before snapping out.

"_Look forward to what?" _

When she passed by "Class 1-A's" room, she walked away quickly, preventing someone to say odd things to her again.

She kept walking, mind set on thinking, reminiscing the scenes earlier.

"_Be sure to take care of it."_ she shook her head, trying to get it off her mind.

"Hino."

"_I'll be sure to pick the best!"_

"Oi, Hino!"

"_I just want to say that I want you to look forward to it." _she slapped her forehead.

"Hino!" the person behind following her called for the third time.

"Tsuchiura-kun? G-gomen… I didn't notice you…"

"It's alright. What were you thinking anyway?" he walked closer to her.

"Just some… uh…" she said, poking her index fingers. "Nothing important!"

"Hontou?" he leaned closer to her, giving a suspicious look.

Kahoko sweatdropped "H-hai…"

Ryou placed a hand on her shoulder before passing through.

"I'll grant it." he uttered, which led her to drown in the confusion world. Before she could ask anything, he was already gone.

Back to their classroom, she thought she was already safe, but…

"Hino-san! It's already waiting for you." The golden-haired lad, Kaji Aoi said to her.

"_Eeh? Waiting for me…?"_

The teacher, who suddenly walked in, saved Kaji from getting questions to Kahoko.

After that, none of the guys who said those confusing things to her ever showed up in dismissal time.

**~While on the Boys' Part~**

Ryoutarou, Kazuki, Keiichi, Aoi and Azuma were all walking together in the sidewalk, probably planning on going somewhere.

They met Len along the way.

"Oi, Tsukimori!" Ryou called him, which in turn just receive a quick glance from the lad.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Len simply answered.

"Do you want to come with us, Tsukimori-kun?" Aoi kindly asked, trying to keep his patience.

"No."

"Aren't you gonna buy _it_ for _her_?" Kazuki added.

"I don't have time for that."

"But it's already tomorrow, Tsukimori-kun. You don't want her upset, do you?" Azuma asked.

"I can handle it on my own." Len answered, and walked away from them.

"At least he has still some concern." Ryou said and the others nodded, making their way to the place they are going to.

When Len got home, he went straight to his room; he pulled out his shoes and sat on his bed.

He picked up an empty boxed wrapped in pink wrapper.

With a small card saying: _"To Kahoko"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **so how was it? :D Do you already have an idea who I am referring to in the title? :D and do you have an idea what _he_ will give? That will all be revealed in the next chapter xD

Oh and please don't forget to **REVIEW! **Please review? please? Every review is sooooo valuable to me. SWEAR! so please? xD_  
_


	2. The Surpirse Birthday Party

**A/N:** here! updated it as what i've promised! xD phew! thanks for the ones who read and review chapter 1 :D

* * *

**~The Following Day~**

**DATE: February 27**

Kahoko's alarm clock rang around 6:00 am in the morning, waking her up sleepily.

She finished her daily routine and went to school like just any normal day.

Apparently, this is not supposed to be a normal day to her. It was her birthday today and yet she really forgot about it. Even her friends in school were acting strange.

Dismissal time came and her friends were nowhere to be found, even her concours friends.

Before she could even reach the gate, a fancy black limousine stopped, blocking the gate.

She ignored it and tried to pass through it, but Azuma suddenly came out of the limo and dragged her inside it.

"Yunoki-senpai, what's the meaning of this?" but the lad kept silent. Staring at the window with his chin leaned on his hand.

She was clutching her skirt, feeling very uncomfortable, until she felt the limo stopped in front of Fuyuumi's mansion. The large gate opened slowly for the limousine to enter.

When they both got out, Nami was the first one to approach her.

"Hino-san!" Nami grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to the back door of the mansion.

"Amou-san, what's going on?"

Nami smirked. "You'll know soon."

She let Nami drag her into a large pink girlish room with a rose-like scent.

"Here, Hino-san. Wear this." Nami carefully pulled out dazzling beaded Lavender Halter ball gown. **(A/N: I posted the link of her dress below, so just see it for yourself. I'm not good in describing.)**

"W-why do I have to wear something like that?"

"Just wear it. I'll be back when you're finish." Kahoko took it from her hands, gently touching it, feeling its smooth texture.

After a long moment of hesitation, she wore it, wearing the same color of sandals.

"Hino-san, are you do— Wow, you look gorgeous!" Nami praised, making the girl in front of her to blush.

"I-I feel kind of uncomfortable…" it was well-ironed, showing the shape of her slim body, matching perfectly with her skin.

Nami pulled the chair in front of the make-up vanity table set, offering her to seat.

"Amou-san…" but she ignored Kahoko's call, brushing her soft red hair, then braid it up, letting a few strands to fall, and placed a tiny sparkling crown clip to support her hair. Put on light make-up to cover her slightly pale face.

After that, she went slowly in front of the large mirror in the room, looking at her entire body form from head to foot.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Aoi in his dashing white tuxedo. He extended his arm to her.

"Shall we go, milady?"

She looked at Nami who was currently nodding with a smile. Slowly, she approached him, taking his hand. He led her to the edge of the corridor.

"Kaji-kun, what's going on? No one hasn't told me what this is all about."

He just smiled as a respond then he started walking downstairs, supporting her of course.

She held her skirt to prevent herself from tripping from it.

They were just taking five steps when Kahoko saw what's below. An elegant party was being thrown. Her girl friends wearing knee-length skirt dresses with lovely colors while the boys were wearing different colors of tuxedos. They look at her, waiting.

Meanwhile, Nami as the party host, spoke loud in the microphone.

"Now, let us all welcome, our _birthday_ girl, Ms. Hino Kahoko!"

_"Birthday girl?" _she thought for while then slapped her own forehead.

_"Shoot! I forgot that today is my birthday!"_

Clapping their hands caught her attention. They were smiling at her even… Len.

Once they reached down stairs, Ryoutarou took her hand and led her to sit in a fancy pink chair, like a princess throne.

Nami went near her. "Let's first hear a birthday speech from the birthday girl!" she handed the microphone decorated with pink laces to Kahoko.

"Uh… um first of all… I wanted to thank you all for doing this to me and… for your time preparing this. I… I don't know what to say… But there's something and I want to say it repeatedly to all of you…" she paused as tears formed in her eyes.

"Minna… Hontou ni Arigatou… You just made this 18th birthday of mine really special…" before tears could fall, Shouko approached her, handing a cute handkerchief.

"Don't cry, senpai… it'll ruin your make-up…" she smiled.

Kahoko nodded and smiled back. She quickly wiped the tears with Shouko's handkerchief, careful not to mess her make-up. "Here, Amou-san." She gave back the microphone to Nami.

"Well then… Let's move onto the gifts, shall we? Who wants to go first?"

Ryoutarou, in a black tuxedo, walked in front of her, holding a slightly big cage wrapped in red ribbon. He placed it down beside her.

"I give you that puppy… _to guard you always from harm_. Happy birthday, Hino." He said, if it was possible, he'd like to plant a small kiss in her cheek.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Tsuchiura-kun…"

"You're we—"

"My turn!" Aoi shouted and walked in front of her, holding a white furry cat with a blue ribbon as its collar.

"Hino-san… this cat is _to keep you company always_."

"Awe… Thanks, Kaji-kun…" she held the cat in her arms, staring at its green eyes.

"You're very welcome. Happy birthday, Hino-san."

"Okay, so who's next?" Nami asked in the microphone.

"Me!" Kazuki, wearing a dark violet tuxedo with a purple polo shirt inside, rushed to her. "Kaho-chan! O'tanjoobi omedetou! Here's a rabbit! For you _to cuddle and hug when you have problems_."

She placed the cat aside and stared at the light brown rabbit that Kazuki is holding.

"So cute! Arigatou Gozaimasu, Hihara-senpai!"

Kahoko pinched its pink nose. "You're so cute, you know that?"

"Kaho-senpai…" Hihara got started when Keiichi suddenly spoke from behind.

Kazuki stepped aside to give way to Keiichi.

"Fish desu…" in his hands, was a fish bowl with a swimming gold fish. The bowl had a red ribbon around it.

"I picked this _to entertain you when you're lonely_, senpai… Happy birthday…"

"Thanks so much, Shimizu-kun! I really appreciate it." she took the fish bowl and gazed at the gold fish, swimming lively.

She tapped the bowl causing the fish to swim away.

"Kahoko…" she froze when she suddenly heard that voice. She put down the fish bowl first before facing him.

"Y-Yunoki-senpai…" It was Azuma in his gray tuxedo. she gulped, but since it was her birthday, she let everything pass and tried to smile at the lilac haired lad in front her.

"Happy Birthday, _my_ Kahoko…" in his hand, showing a colorful parrot in a bird cage with a green ribbon on top.

"A parrot is _to compliment you about all of your good things_. And it is his use." He chuckled, making her think that it's just a joke though he really mean it. What he's saying is making her shiver.

"You're pretty." The parrot said to Kahoko.

She sent endless chuckles. "Arigatou, Yunoki-senpai."

The front door suddenly slammed open, gaining the attention of everyone as they turned their gazes to the cause.

"Hey, why did you start the party with me?" A maroon-haired guy wearing a black tux and red shirt entered, smirking.

"Etou-kun!"

He approached her. "Happy birthday to you, Kahoko. You want this hamster?" he asked, she nodded with a smile. It was a cute little hamster struggling to reach the top of the hamster ball.

"I bought this _to play with you when you're upset_."

"Thank you…" she turned her attention to the hamster that was busy rolling in his ball.

"Hey there, Hamsy…"

"It's that his name? Pfft." Etou teased. Kahoko glared at him.

"Just joking." He stuck out his tongue and chuckled.

After that, no one spoke a word. Instead, they turned all their gazes to Len who was keeping silent in a corner, crossed arms.

Len frowned when he noticed. "What?"

"It's your turn, Tsukimori-kun." Nami pointed out. Len wore a pure white tux, blue polo shirt and a red stripes tie.

"Fine." He walked towards her, holding a box wrapped in a pink wrapper.

"For you. Happy birthday." He simply said.

"What? It's not a pet?" Ryou complained.

"Ssh! Quiet down!"

Len pulled the ribbon and opened the box for her, revealing a… lizard.

"A L-l-l-lizard!" she stumbled on her seat, afraid that it might jump on her.

"Oi, Tsukimori, what do you think you're doing?"

"Giving her a gift, what else?"

"Tsukimori-kun, don't scare her."

But Len ignored all their protest. Seeing Kahoko really scared, he covered the box back and shoved it at the side.

"Hino."

"Y-yes?" her voice quivered.

"You don't need all of this annoying, disgusting and bothersome creatures." Len said which in turn received a glare from every guy who gave her those.

"W-why, Tsukimori-kun?"

Len sighed before continuing.

"You don't need a pet to guard you… You don't need a pet to entertain you… You don't need a pet to keep you company … You don't need a pet to compliment you… And you don't need a pet to make you happy because…" he took a deep breath. "I'm here… You don't need a pet. Because all you need… is _me_."

Her eyes widened, face blushing hard, heart thumping fast. Squeals from the girls were heard, and frown from the boys can be seen.

Kahoko just covered her gaping mouth, tears began to fall unintentionally.

"Kahoko… My gift may not be a pet or I may not be a pet, but I can give you all the things that a pet can do to make you happy."

"T-Tsukimori-kun, I-I don't know what to say..."

He knelt down and kissed her free hand.

"I know this is all of a sudden and I give you the right to say no. I love you, Hino Kahoko. Please be my girlfriend."

Since her other hand was held by Len, she used the other one to wipe her tears that's rapidly rushing down to her cheeks and chin, a sign that she acknowledges his feelings.

She nodded slowly in response, covering her gaping mouth, cheeks still covered with red hue.

"I want to hear it, Kahoko… Do you?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, Len… I-I do love you t-too…"

He smiled, stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back.

"Happy birthday, my Kahoko."

"Thank you, L-Len." She whispered into his ear and pulled away from each other's arms.

The music started to play, and it was Pachelbel's Canon in D Major.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, slightly blushing and she nodded.

He pulled her into the center and danced, not minding anyone around as the spotlight focused on them.

Amou kept on taking pictures, very amused to the new couple. The others were very happy for them except for Len's rivals.

They locked their eyes on each other, smiling, not even planning to stop.

"Hey, Len…"

"Hm?"

"What about those pets?"

Len smiled. "I'll help you take care of them."

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I'm not good in describing outfits, isn't it obvious? xD so here are the links, delete the spaces please :D

http : /nexteve . co . uk/images/D/F6321a . jpg

-it's the dress that Kahoko wore

and these are the tuxedo's that the boys' wore xD hahaha

http : /images2 . fanpop . com/images/photos/7200000/L-a-Corda-D-oro-la-corda-doro-7261258-1274-723 . jpg

so anyway... i hope you enjoyed reading cause if not... T.T

hahaha!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HINO KAHOKO!**

**love,**

**Aya-chan12081 xD  
**


End file.
